1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems, and in particular relates to electronic systems having THUNDERBOLT™ interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, computers and networks have made many innovative functions more effective. New peripheral devices, such as internet units and external storage units, can easily be connected to computers or notebooks. However, there are various peripheral devices connected to the host (e.g., computer) and the user can not determine which peripheral device is currently being used. Thus, there is a need for an electronic system and a management method thereof to increase the convenience of usage.